1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope including an image pickup unit in which a moving lens is moved forward and backward in an optical axis direction by pushing and pulling a wire by an operation of an operation lever in an insertion portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope has been used in in-vivo observation and treatment or inspections and repair inside plant equipment for industrial use or the like.
In recent years, an endoscope which is provided with a mobile optical system in an objective optical system configuring an image pickup unit of the endoscope, and is capable of adjusting a focus of a photographing image or adjusting wide/tele magnification or the like has been further utilized.
In an endoscope apparatus in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-290134, an image pickup unit is disclosed in which a moving lens which is a variable focus lens can be moved forward and backward along an optical axis to a focused focus position by pushing and pulling an operation wire inserted into an operation portion and an insertion portion by an operation of a focus operation lever provided in the operation portion.